CardCaptors:Temptation
by AnimeGamer
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran get back from a alternate reality, only to have madison say that she has signed them up as preformers for the Cherry Blossom Festival! What will happen? RR. 2nd in the CardCaptor series.
1. Hidden Talent

**CardCaptors: Temptation**  
_Hidden Talent_  
By AnimeGamer  
  
------------------  
  
"So, are you ready to head back Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. It was fun while it lasted, and we got lucky we got the dimension card so quickly. Remember it took us an entire month to finally catch this card?" Li said.  
  
"Yeah...and I'm glad to have been 14 again..." Sakura said.  
  
"I know, I've forgotten we both come from a different dimension for this one." Li said.  
  
"Well, lets just head back now." Sakura said as she stepped back just enough so that Li was still within the circle of the spell she was going to cast.  
  
"Dimension card, return us to our dimension, release and dispel!" Sakura said as the two instantly fell though the floor and landed on their feet back in their dimension. The card landed next to Sakura's foot and she put the card away.  
  
We show Sakura and Li, now both at their right age, 16, and in the 11th grade. (AG:If you think that is young, im 15 and in 11th Grade, though by the time you read this, I'll be 16.)  
  
"Going somewhere you two?" A voice caught Sakura and Li off guard.  
  
"Madison!" Sakura said as she spun around.  
  
"You should have known you accidentally brought me along when you decided to have your secret vacation." Madison said, as she pulled a certain tape out, which immediately caught the attention of both cardcaptors.  
  
"So you accidentally got caught with Sakura on this little trip too?" Li asked.  
  
"Li...aren't you concerned about the tape?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Not at all. I snuck in Madison's house in the other dimension and switched the tapes. I destroyed the tape with you-know-what-footage." Li said.  
  
"Well...anyway, since we didn't lose any time, can I ask you two something?" Madison asked.  
  
"What is it, Madison?" Sakura said.  
  
"The Cherry Blossom festival is coming up, and I'm assistant director of the festival this year, and one of our stage acts had to pull out." Madison said.  
  
"Im not part of this." Li instantly said.  
  
Madison ignored what Li said and continued, "Well, anyway, Can you two fill in? I'll be on stage with you two on keyboard, along with Eriol on base, and one of the new American exchange students doing drums."  
  
"And I fit in where?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You'll be doing vocals. Li-kun will be doing lead guitar." Madison said as she secretly winked to Li.   
  
"No way am I doing lead guitar. I don't even know how to play a guitar." Li instantly said. Of course, Madison expected Li to lie.  
  
"Well, you got about a week to learn Li-kun, because I already signed you two up. We already know we are going to perform once song, but we need another song. I also know your writing a few songs Li, don't hide it." Madison said.  
  
"What! Im not writing any songs! I don't know the faintest how to even sing that good." Li said.  
  
"Then what is this Li-kun?" Madison said as she held up a small notebook, and she opened it to reveal lyrics to songs, with Li's signature and handwriting on each one.  
  
"Okay, I confess...can I have that back?" Li asked, as Madison gave the notebook back.  
  
"I really like the one you havent finished yet. I think it was called It's my life." Madison said. "I can imagine Sakura singing that one."   
  
"Can I see it Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No way! This is really personal. You should have just given it back Madison." Li said offended that Madison read it.  
  
"Are you going to do the festival, or should I list every song dedicated to--"  
  
"Okay okay! You win..." Li said admitting defeat and hanging his head.  
  
"How about you Sakura? How about it?" Madison asked.  
  
"But...I've never really sang before Madison..." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, how can you say that. I remember you singing in the shower! You have such a good voice!" Madison said.  
  
"I dont think im that good...actually...I dont think im that good at all..." Sakura said pushing her two forefingers together.  
  
"Sakura, are you going to let Li-kun show you up?" Madison said, playing on both Sakura and Li's weaknesses, competition.  
  
"No way!" Sakura said as a certain Li took the time to try to escape.  
  
"Li-kun! Before you go, can you at least show her the song?" Madison said as Li almost got around the corner.  
  
"NO! I mean...not yet...not until I finish it!" Li said as he ran off.  
  
"Well Sakura, I'll see you at practice tomarrow, it'll be at 4:00 PM at my house, and can you call Li-kun to tell him that? Well, see ya!" Madison said immediately and ran off.  
  
"Man...didnt even get the chance to back out..." Sakura said as she walked home.  
  
*****************  
  
"Li?" Sakura asked on the phone.  
  
"Sakura? What's going on?" Li asked.  
  
"Well...since we got pulled into this whole festival act thing, Madison said the practice was tomarrow." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'll see you---"  
  
"And Li?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I say over at your place for tonight?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I...I...just want to work on the song with you." Sakura said lyingly.  
  
"No, it's okay, I dont need the--" Li said.  
  
"Li, it's okay, I told my dad I'm going to Madison's house and she'll cover for me. I'm going to get my skates and head over there. See ya." Sakura said quickly and hung up.  
  
"Man...didnt even get the chance to tell her not to come." Li said as he roamed his eyes over his room, and 'Sakura' caught his glance. He still remembers that day well. It still wasnt easy to admit his feelings to her. 'One day at a time Li...' Li said to himself as his doorbell rang.  
  
He immediately went and opened the door and Sakura jumped right into his arms, the smell of cherry blossom tree's intoxicating him.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you Li." Sakura said still holding him tightly as the front door closed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Sakura] Hey Sakura here. Next time on Cardcaptors:Tempation, you'll want to find out what happens in Li's house right? Of course, the arrival of the temptation card really shakes things up. So read+reply, just notify Mr. AnimeGamer there are enough people reading his story so he'll put up the next part okay?  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, there you go. Also to note, "It's my Life" is an actual CCS song BTW, and you can find it on Napster if you have it. It's one of my new favorite songs along with some other Anime songs, mostly Marmalade Boy songs because the music of that series was sooooo good. I'm trying to get some songs from this anime also. Also, type in your recommends for songs I should get from this series, and the one that get's the most requests will be the other song that will be sung by Sakura & co. Also, I need a band name for them, so come up with the best name you can and I'll choose one out of all of them.   
  
As much as I hate to do this, I'm forced to do it. I'll wont put up the next part until I get 10 replies okay! (You guys are so hard when it comes down to this. My highest review count has been 4! You guys are really harsh...)Well, until then, c-ya.  
  
In the I-LOVE-CCS war of the Periodic Table and Amino Acids  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
-----------  
  
*Explaination: For those who didnt get what happened in the beginning. You have to read Alternate Universe first! Okay, done that? Now, you see, the Sakura used the dimension card and it got away and well, I'll leave you guessing what happened, since it'll be explained in later parts. Dont you love flashbacks?  
  
*Special thanks to Digidynasty, since I just HAD to use the idea of music for this story. So, please read his stories, including "Love on Horseback."  
  
Just to note, please review my story in the Chrono Cross board called "Chrono Cross: The girl that was always his..." I feel that has been my best short story work I have done yet, so please review it, arigato!  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptors or anything associated to it, even merchandise. So dont sue.  
  



	2. Temptation to Passion

Hello, it is me once again. I switched over to a new font called Lucide Bright. Anyway, I just happened to get the two songs "Michie kunimoto_michie@yahoo.com " was talking about. One of them is sung by Li's Seiyuu, right? I'am I thinking that ether Li has a high pitched voice in the japanese version or Li's seiyuu is a girl. (I know, I know, but I kinda find it unnatural for a girl do a guy's voice.). Anyway, I also found out Sakura's Seiyuu (who also goes by the name of Sakura BTW) first debut voice appearence was for Marmalade Boy, one of my all time favorite Anime's. It was too bad she got the role of snobby, selfish Suzu. She didnt have the chance to sing on of the MB songs. Oh well, she became Sakura (the anime character) later on, and that is a better role for her, so, okay, enough me and seiyuu's, on to this story. **  
**  
-------------------------  
CardCaptors:Temptation  
_Temptation to Passion_  
By AnimeGamer  
  
[Sakura] Last time on Temptation, myself, Li, and Madison came back to our actual dimension. Then Madison gets us stuck volenteering for the school festival as performers. So I head over to Li's house to help him work on the song we are going to perform at the festival...though you really know why am there, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, how does this sound?" Li asked as he played the base tune to the song.  
  
"It sounds fine. Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Have you written the words yet?"   
  
"Actually...no. I dont know how Madison got the funny idea of you singing to a song with no lyrics yet."  
  
"Well...can I write them?" This made Li look up from his guitar and right into her eyes.  
  
'How can I refuse if you give me a look like that...' Li thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah. I bet you can write something better then I can." Li said.  
  
"I'll start working on it right now." Sakura said as she went over to the desk and started writing. After about an hour, she put the pen down.   
  
"Sakura, are you done?" Li asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"All right, listen to this." Li said as he played the song without words and drums on his computer. Once the song stopped playing, Li looked over to Sakura was, but not finding her there surprised him as she hugged him from behind.  
  
"It's perfect Syaoran. Just perfect." Sakura said. Suddenly, the both of them felt a little jolt.  
  
"Just like you..." Li said as he got up and touched her in the cheek, as that cheek got red. Sakura just got a glimpse of Li's eyes, as it was glazed over, something not normal for Li, or anyone for that matter. Suddenly as Li was kissing her he started to unbutton her jacket. This prompted Sakura to pull away.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.   
  
"As _fine_ as you Sakura..." Li replied. Sakura was stepping back as Li was stepping forward, and Sakura accidentally knocked down the Lazen board, and the board activated and pointed to Li.  
  
"Clow Card, show yourself!" Sakura instantly said and a blue figure jumped out of Li and was about to dash into Sakura if not that Sakura was already saying the card spell. Then the blue card jumped out the window. Li was laying on the ground.  
  
"Oh Li!" Sakura immediately said as she kneeled next to him and lifted him to herself. Li began to stir and opened his eyes.  
  
"Sa...Sakura...im sorry..." Li said.  
  
"Dont worry, it was the clow card. Do you think it could have been Lust?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No. If it was Lust, it would have effected both of us. It was Temptation." Li said.  
  
"Syaoran? Why would it-? Is your temptation--"  
  
"Not excatly...Temptation takes people's temptation's and takes it to the extreme. My temptation is always to kiss you, but the card takes it to the next step. You know what I mean, dont you Sakura?" Li said.  
  
"...Im sorry Syaoran, for saying that you could be only think of me as...actually Syaoran, if it was reversed, I could've done the same thing..." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, let's not dwell on it. I think we should get some sleep. You go ahead and take the bed. I'll just take the couch." Li said as he stood up. The two then went to sleep.  
  
Next morning...  
  
Li woke up.  
  
'I didnt have a blanket last night.' Li thought to himself and looked down and saw Sakura snuggling up against him, seemingly very confortable. He didnt want to wake her up, and since it was Saturday, he decided to go back to sleep, of course with his arms around her.  
  
When Li next woke up, he found that Sakura was not there no more, but he did hear the shower. He went up to the door and heard a voice singing from it. So quickly Li got his guitar and timed himself so that he played the song at the right part of the song Sakura was singing. The shower stopped 5 seconds later.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura said though the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How am I going to sing to everyone?"  
  
"...I dont know...you'll have to figure that one yourself... Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Do you have stage fright?"  
  
"...kinda..."  
  
"Well...I guess we'll work on that as soon as we practice on the stage."   
  
Two hours later...the pair were walking over to Madison's house, Sakura holding Li's acoustic guitar, while Li held his electric guitar and his amp. Just as the two got to the house, Madison came out the door.  
  
"Sakura!" Madison yelled out.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Your dad called just 2 minutes ago and said you need to come home." Madison said.   
  
"Okay. Syaoran?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Take care." Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek, put his guitar down and ran back home.  
  
Madison just stared at a blushing, not to forget to mention stunned, Li.  
  
"C'mon, did you finish the song?" Madison asked.  
  
"Just need to put the lyrics Sakura wrote into the--" Li stopped saying whatever he was saying as he saw the words on the lyric sheet. On the bottom of the sheet, it said,   
  
"Syanoran, I told you I was going to write the lyrics. I've even attached it to the notes for you. Well, hope to see you soon. -Sakura Y"  
  
"Seems someone really is in love with you." Madison said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Sakura] I got two days until the festival, but the Temptation card is causing havoc everywhere and I cant get any practice on the stage! What am I going to do? Stick around for the next part of CardCaptors:Temptation.  
  
---------------------  
  
Well, that was alot of S+S, dont you think? I'm leaning toward doing "Ki ni Naru Aitsu." Anyway, does anyone have the ENGLISH translations to the songs? I've tried all over Anipike and couldn't find them. So im just asking, and it would be better if you just copy-paste the lyrics to your review, since I'm sure everyone would like to see them. I'm also confused with the "It's my life" song, is the true english title "Distant town?" Well, anyway, you can still vote for your favorite song for me to put up. If it is a tie between two songs, then I'll just choose one of the tied songs. (Which at this point Ki ni Naru Aitsu would be selected.) So just drop a review and vote also! It's close to election day in the US, so practice voting now! And as always, R+R please!  
  
Oh yeah, as for the "X" number of replies, it's not helping boot my replies, so I'm just ditching that and posting at my leisure. Anyway, I hope you had some good thought when reading this story.   
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
--------------------  
  
*Just on a note, It took me a long time to find this Yheart so for those who want to find it. It is the "Y" key of the Webdings font.


	3. The Lovers of the Morning

It seems once again I'm posting. I just posted part 2 this morning, and now im posting part 3 at 11:47 PST tonight. Well, go on and read the stroy, R+R please!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
**CardCaptors: Temptation**  
_The lovers of the morning_  
By AnimeGamer  
  
[Sakura]Hey, Sakura here! Last time on Temptation, The Temptation card shows itself and runs off. I also wrote the lyrics to Li's song. All of you guys really loved that last one huh?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh...okay. I'll tell them. Yeah, you sure you dont need any help? Kero is with you? Okay, be careful. See ya." Li hung up the phone.  
  
"Not going to make it again?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yeah. Man, you know what, I'm going to help her out." Li got his jacket but before he can get out the door, Madison blocked the door.  
  
"No way."   
  
Li only had sweatdrops and straight line eyes.  
  
***************  
  
"Love you." Sakura said as she hung up the pay phone.   
  
"At this point Sakura, you'll need something to stun that card." Kero said.  
  
"Right." Sakura said as she just saw the Temptation Card again and went after it.  
  
The card kept running from Sakura.   
  
"Shot!" Sakura said and threw a shot toward the card. The card dodged it and jumped over a 15 foot fence. At this point, Sakura was too tired and just stopped and sat down on the ground.  
  
"This card is more like the running card than the temptation card." Sakura said.  
  
"It's already 9:00 o'clock. You should get some sleep. Lets go home and try again tomarrow." Kero said.  
  
"I'm up for that." Sakura said as she managed to get up and go home.  
  
*****************  
  
Middle of the night...  
  
*Clink*  
  
*Clink*  
  
*Clink*  
  
Sakura stirred awake. It was 2 o'clock in the morning.  
  
*Clink*  
  
Sakura raised up her blinds, she looked down and saw Li wave to her. Suddenly he jumped on a branch on the tree outside the window while Sakura opened the window and Li leapted in the room.   
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura whispered as she gave him a hug, and Li hugged back.  
  
"Here." Li said giving her a tape.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's the tape to the song. I know you'll never get stage practice at all, so just warm up your voice to the song. The stage part will come naturally, or I'll get a ghost on you." Li said kiddingly.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you know I was scared of ghosts?"  
  
Li put his forefinger on Sakuras lips.  
  
"It's all over your face, whenever the word ghosts come up, you have a weird looking face."  
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt something hit her from behind. Suddenly, she began to suck on Li's finger. Instantly, Li knew the Temptation card got Sakura. Li took his finger back moved away silently from Sakura while Sakura chased him with a blank, hypnotized look. Li hit the drawer Kero was in, and Kero came out.  
  
"Li!" Kero said silently.  
  
"Kero, is there some way to get the Temptation card out of her?" Li whispered.  
  
"Just try to restrain her while I think up of something." Kero said.  
  
"Okay..." Li whispered as he grabbed Sakura in a bear hug, not a hard one to hurt her but strong enough to restrain her, if she had her normal strength. Sakura, due to the card, was stronger than Li, so Li managed to get himself on top of Sakura in a straddle position and keep Sakura's wrists down on the bed.  
  
"C'mon Kero!" Li whispered.  
  
"...Wait a minute. I dont know if you should do this, but if you kiss the person, the card transfers to the person kissing them." Kero said.  
  
"But she kissed me already while she had the card in her."  
  
"But it has to be you who initiates the kiss.  
  
"Right." Li said as he got off her and kissed her.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura's eyes turned to normal as Li's eyes became hypnotized.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Roll over!" Kero whispered almost loudly and just before Li can straddle Sakura again, Sakura rolled off the bed.   
  
Instantly Sakura has her wand.  
  
"Clow Card, return to your card confined! Temptation Card!" Sakura whispered as she wacked Li in the head, but the Temptation card just got out of Li in time and then ran off.  
  
"Ow..." Li said gaining conciseness. Sakura covered his mouth.  
  
"Your gonna wake up my dad!" Sakura whispered.  
  
Li just nodded, and pointed to the window.  
  
"I'll see you tomarrow." Sakura said as she removed her hand.  
  
"Yeah." Li said as he moved over to the window, then Sakura grabbed his arm.  
  
"Syaoran, why did you come in the first place?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran looked around Sakura's room.  
  
"Oh." Kero said and went into his drawer and closed it. Though he was peeking in though the keyhole.  
  
"Temptation." Li just simply said as kissed Sakura, the wind picking up, whisking Li's short hair and Sakura's long hair around. After a long 2 minutes, they broke the kiss. Li jumped down to the tree and then back to the ground. He waved to her and ran off.  
  
"...Syaoran...my dear Syaoran." Sakura whispered to herself.   
  
Suddenly...the door opens widely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Sakura] Who could've known. Wait a minute...Kero! Next time on CardCaptors:Tempation, it's about time I capture that card, also, today is the festival, but please dont make me sing Madison! At least not on stage...  
  
----------------------  
  
I dont know if that was long or short, though I would term this chapter short. I was about to add what happened after the door opened, but I'll leave that as a cliffhanger. I just love cliffhangers, dont you?  
  
[Sakura] Stop teasing them AG!  
  
What, the author isnt even allowed to use a cliffhanger now?  
  
[Li] Why did you have to have something dangerous go in Sakura's room just as I leave?  
  
Well, it's not dangerous, that is a fact, but just lay off it. You'll have to wait til the next post. It'll be very well...actually, I cant label it without giving it away. I'm already working on the last part of this series BTW. It's called "The Roller Coaster of Emotions." The name of the title could change plus I kinda have a blank spot in the story right now, because I'm still letting people vote which song Sakura should sing besides "It's my life/Distant Town/ whatever you want to call it." Oh yeah, did I mention I love cliffhangers?  
  
[Sakura] AG!  
  
Sorry...(o^.^o)''  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  



	4. The Roller Coaster of Emotions

**CardCaptors-Temptation**  
_The Roller Coaster of Emotions_  
By AnimeGamer  
  
[Sakura] Last time on Temptation. I got possesed by the Temptation card, but Li took it out of me and I managed to expel the Temptation card from my room. Just after Li leaves, someone opens my door. But who?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Syaoran...my dear Syaoran." Sakura whispered to herself.   
  
Suddenly...the door opens widely.  
  
"Sakura?" Sakura's father came in.  
  
"Dad." Sakura instantly said.  
  
"Sakura, did you go though my library?" Sakura's dad asked.  
  
"No dad, why?" Sakura asked. Her father approached her and grabbed the clow key.  
  
"Sakura...do you know what you just done?" Her dad said.  
  
"Yes dad. I've had the necklace for 6 years." Sakura said. Her father let go of the key as it landed on Sakura's shirt.  
  
"My god..." Her father said as he sat on the bed.  
  
"Father..." Sakura said softly as she sat on the bed.  
  
"How come you didnt tell me? That book is very dangerous. I'm surprised the town isnt in chaos yet." Sakura's dad said.  
  
"I have Syaoran to thank for that."  
  
"Syaoran...? I remember that boy, he was little when his mother and father talked to us. Those were the days..."   
  
"Dad, he has been coming to our house almost every week."  
  
"You mean, that Chinese boy is Syaoran? I knew he looked familer."   
  
"Syaoran, Madison, and Kero are helping me, and we caught almost all the cards." Sakura said, proud of what she has done.  
  
"Well, I guess I should have expected that. Your mother was a great card captor, and she used that very key."   
  
"Really dad? My mother?"  
  
"Yes, by the way, where is Kero?"   
  
Kero opens the drawer.  
  
"Who's calling my name."  
  
"Kero? Is that you? Your that doll Sakura always had around for 6 years?"  
  
"Huh? Sakura, did you tell your -? Oh my god! Your-"   
  
"Father found out." Sakura and Kero said at the same time.  
  
"Man, I was hoping to hide the embarrassment. Im sorry senior Card Master Kinamoto. For keeping all this a secret."  
  
"Card Master?" Sakura repeated.  
  
"Yes, your father is a Card Master."  
  
"I've retired from this though, that is why I thought I had hidden the book away from anyone. Sakura, what cards are left?"  
  
"The Temptation card and the Lust card." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, it's about time your father helped you out. It takes more than yourself, Li, Madison, and Kero. These two cards are very dangerous if your caught under their spells. I got a plan to capture the Temptation card, and it will fall for it for sure. It works everytime."   
  
"So your going to help me out Dad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks dad, I thought your going to be mad at me." Sakura said as she hugged his dad.  
  
"It's my fault I got you stuck in this mess in the first place. Get some sleep now so you'll be ready for what we are about to do." Sakura's dad said as he got up from the bed.  
  
"Good night, my daughter." He said as he closed the door.  
  
"Oh man, I wish I was my former self when I was with him at your age. I was a grand gold dragon. Those were the days. Well, I guess I should get some sleep too. Good night Sakura." Kero said as he closed the drawer.  
  
"Who could've thought..." Sakura said as she fell asleep.  
  
*******************  
  
Sakura came downstairs and saw her dad with a broadsword, almost like that of Li's sword but the blade was much wider.  
  
"Dad??" Sakura said.  
  
"This is the sword I used to capture all the cards along with your mom." Sakura dad said.  
  
"Dad, should I call the others?" Sakura asked.  
  
"All we need is you, me, and Kero." Sakura's dad said.  
  
"Yup. Your looking at the best swordsman in his day. It's too bad that squirt has most likely passed up your dad."  
  
"Syaoran is not a squirt!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Sakura, come on, lets go." Sakura's dad said and left.  
  
*********************  
  
About "X" hours later...(I'll let you guys figure out how long this took)  
  
"Finally. The Temptation Card." Sakura said as she held the card.  
  
"I'm surprised you and Syaoran didnt capture this card by yourselves. The wind spell does the trick for these cards." Sakura's dad sat as he patted her on the back.  
  
"Thanks dad." Sakura looks down on her watch."Oh no! Im going to be late! I'm supposed to meet Syaoran in an half an hour! And it takes me 15 minutes to get ready." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, then we should get to you back home, I'll even drop you off." Sakura's dad said.  
  
"Thanks dad."   
  
*******************  
  
"Sakura!" Li said as he walked over to Sakura.  
  
Sakura only wore a half-moon hairclip, and the rest of her hair went down, instead of it behind tied in a weird but good to look at tie. She had a white dress that looked so bright, you could've swore she had angel wings.  
  
"You look so beautiful." Li said as he suddenly saw Sakura's dad coming from behind her.  
  
"Syaoran Li. If I knew your first name I would have welcomed you more."  
  
"Huh?" Li was puzzled.  
  
"I knew your parents well. How are they?"   
  
"They're fine."  
  
"That's good to hear. I trust you with my daughter now. Dont go reckless like me."   
  
"Huh?" Li again was puzzled. Time seems to go forward a little bit.  
  
"Have a good time you two." Sakura's dad said, waved, and left.  
  
"What just happened?" Li asked Sakura.  
  
"I'll tell you later. C'mon!" Sakura said as she gave her hand to Li, and Li took it and they went off, visiting booths and whatever else. Everyone around them always had a smile whenever they passed by. It seemed as if their aura was so good it rubbed on to others around them.  
  
Finally, it was showtime. Madison was worried.  
  
"I need a drummer! Our drummer broke his arm and he cant play with a cast!" Madison said.   
  
Touya was just enjoying his day, deciding to go to the festival, and just gave a smile to Sakura and Li backstage.   
  
Sakura let out a small sigh of relief. 'He's finally let go of me. After that long talk yesterday.'  
  
Suddenly Madison went up to Touya, and nodded. He then went and looked at the song lyrics, and gave another nod.  
  
"YEAH!!!! I FOUND A DRUMMER!" Madison exclaimed. Suddenly, Li brought Sakura's face to his face.  
  
"Okay Sakura. Are you ready?" Li said dead in the eyes.  
  
"Syaoran...I...I just cant do this." Sakura said looking down.  
  
"Yes you can, you can do this Sakura! Think of all the people who wanted to see you sing." Syaoran said to try to cheer her on.  
  
"But...but...I'm...so nervous..." Sakura said, her hands shaking from the nervousness.  
  
On the stage, their act is called.  
  
"Okay Sakura, lets go." Syaoran said as he took her hand and tried to guide her, but she wouldn't budge.  
  
Madison ran over to them immediately. "Li-kun, plan B." Madison whispered and ran on stage.  
  
'Oh no. Now look at what you got me into Sakura. Well, I just hope this works, I know you can do it.' Li thought to himself.  
  
"At least come on stage Sakura." Li said, Sakura just shaking her head to indicate no.  
  
"Okay..." Syaoran said as he went on stage. Everyone in the crowd was wondering where Sakura was, she _is_ the most popular girl in school.  
  
Instantly the spotlight came on Li. "I'm sorry everyone, Sakura didnt have time to practice onstage and still has stage fright. So I guess i'm going to have to sing. Sakura, just come out on stage, there is nothing to worry about." Li said into the mic, looking at Sakura off-stage.   
  
Instantly, sudden bursts of "You can do it Sakura!" "C'mon Sakura!" "Come on stage Sakura!" Then it melded into a chant, all of them chanting Sakura's name. All that Li did was give his hand to Sakura, Sakura just blushed, she looked at the crowd, and then over to Li again, her cheeks more red than before, and finally she slowly walked on stage. Everyone cheered. Another spotlight came on to Sakura, Eriol brought her a stool and put it next to Li, who also took and sat on a stool. And Sakura just sat there.   
  
"This one is called 'That girl on my mind.' For we all know who i'm talking about." Li said.  
  
Sakura's cheeks were as red as apples by this time.  
  
**Ki Ni Naru Aitsu**  
  
Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagete  
Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete 'ku  
  
(Everyone is swaying left to right as Li sings.)  
  
Itsu mo yori maji na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara  
Nande darou Wake mo naku iji ni natte shimau  
  
(Li looks directly at Sakura, and she is looking back.)  
  
Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto shite irarenai  
Magarikado de wa Sou Nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo  
  
Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Yume de mita you na munasawagi  
Yokan dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete  
Aitsu ni makenai yo  
  
(Looks at guitar chords to make sure he gets right chords, then looks at audience)  
  
Orenji no kumo wo oikakete anna ni isoide  
Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda  
  
Itsu datte aitsu no koto nante kankee nanka nai n' da kara  
Asufaruto ketobashite kaerimichi wo isogu  
  
(Looks at Sakura again, obvious to everyone he is nervous and uncomfortable)  
  
Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Kyou mo yokome de chekku shite  
Shiranai uchi ni Sou Naze ka aitsu no peesu hamatte 'ru  
  
(Sakura looks away from audience and catches Li's look, and gives Li a look he'd remember for the rest of his life, a light breeze moving Sakura's hair to her left, to the crowd.)  
  
Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Nani ka hajimaru munasawagi  
Donna toki demo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara  
Dare ni mo makenai yo  
  
(Sakura claps her hands to the beat, and the audience does the same.)  
  
Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto irarenai  
Sono mune no oku Sou Himeta honto no chikara shiritakute...  
  
(Gets up from stool, as does Sakura, and does a short, stiff dance.)  
  
Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Marude mirai wa meiro da ne  
Yume wo shikkari kono te ni tsukameru toki made  
Jibun ni makenai yo  
  
(Song ends, applause)  
  
At the end of the song, Sakura gives Li a hug.   
  
"Thanks Li."   
  
"Now it's your turn." Li said.  
  
"...I...I..." Sakura paused, and looked at the audience, and saw her dad.  
  
"...I'll try my best." Sakura said as she silently cleared her voice.   
  
"Dont worry Sakura, it'll go fine. Your the star tonight, dont forget that." Li said.  
  
Sakura went up to the mic stand as Li cleared the stools.  
  
"Um...this one is written by my Syaoran. It's called It's my life."  
  
**Tooi Kono Machi De**  
  
(Drum opening, spotlight time on Touya who is doing drums, everyone is clapping their hands to the beat, glowsticks and lighters are waved. Small breeze goes though causing everyone's hair to be whipped to the right.)  
  
([Sakura] Okay Sakura, you only have to hit this first line and then everything will come naturally...)  
  
daisuki datta ano uta  
  
(Miscellaneous cheering) (AG: If this was at my school, they'd be saying "YOU GO GIRL!", but then, it isnt my school. (o^.~o))  
  
furui TEEPU no naka  
chiisana KIZU iro aseta TAITORU  
nijinda yoake  
  
(Sakura looks at Li, Li gives a wink to her)  
  
soshite mata kyou ga kuru  
natsu no kaze o tsurete  
narete yuku hibi no katasumide  
futo kodoku ni deau  
  
(Sakura looks back to crowd)  
  
jitensha de doko made mo  
kaze o keru hayasa wasurenai  
  
(Sakura does arm movement, Music gets a bit louder, stage lights come on, more glowsticks and lighters show up, lighting up the concert area.)  
  
lalalala utaou sora o miagede  
lalalala It's my life aruite yukou  
watashi no chikara de susumu hateshinai kono michi o  
  
(Lights dim, breeze picks up)  
  
ikutsu mono kousaten itsumo mayou kedo  
nagasaretari oikosaretarishite  
ima o ikiteru  
  
(Sakura glimpes at Li, and Li gives her a smile.)  
  
butsukaru koto mitomeru koto  
otona ni nattemo wasurenai  
  
(Everyone begins to sway and clap in unison. Lights brighten.)  
  
lalalala utaou sora o miagede  
lalalala It's my life aruite yukou  
watashi dake no mono dakara jishin motte ii yo ne  
  
(Instrumental, Li and Eriol step up, they are both next to each other, even though they are playing different chords, their short haircuts get whipped around by light wind, everyone is surprised that Li can play guitar so well. Sakura gives him a light hug before returning back to the mic stand.)  
  
umareta machi de yume mite kita  
kujikeru tabi ni omoidasu  
ano uta no you ni ima dekiru koto wa  
sukoshi demo mae ni fumidasu koto  
  
(Hits high notes, and every single high note after this, main sound emphases on snare drum.)  
  
lalalala utaou sora o miagede  
lalalala It's my life aruite yukou  
  
(Other instriments pick up, Madison does backup)  
  
lalalala utaou sora o miagede  
lalalala It's my life aruite yukou  
  
(Light cheers as song nears end)  
  
watashi no chikara de susumu hateshinai kono michi o  
  
(Song slows down)  
  
Umm hmm...  
  
(Song ends, loud applause)  
  
Li goes over to Sakura and gives her a big hug, then a big kiss. Everyone on stage and backstage then comes on stage and gets into a big group hug while everyone is cheering and clapping.  
  
"You sing as good as your mother Sakura, you truely do." Sakura's dad says as he walks away. "Take care of her Syaoran, I know I can trust you now."  
  
Touya sees his mom clapping, and she sees him looking at him.   
  
_"Always tell Sakura I love her, and that she was great tonight."_ His mom says before disappearing.  
  
Touya looks over to Sakura, still in the massive group hug.  
  
"I dont think I need to tell her, mom." Touya said.  
  
***********  
  
Li was carrying Sakura in his arms as they finally arrived at her house after visiting 3 parties. They both were literally wrapped in silly string like cocoons.  
  
"Finally." Li said, about to put Sakura down when the door opens.  
  
"So how did it go you two?" Sakura's dad said.  
  
"It went great dad."  
  
"Well, I want both of you to come in." Sakura's dad said seriously.  
  
Both of them went in and Li put Sakura down and they both sat on the couch.  
  
"Well. I have a confession to make to you Sakura. When you hear this, I know you'll be mad at me Sakura, so just hear this." Sakura's dad said seriously.  
  
"Okay dad." Sakura said, listening carefully.  
  
"Your mom is almost excatly like you. Maybe that is the reason Touya is so protective of you.....Sakura, I want to be with you to capture the last card." Sakura's dad said.  
  
"Okay dad. Got it." Sakura said grabbing Li's hand and they both stood up and she started to lead him upstairs.  
  
"Sakura, wait, that is not what I wanted to say." Sakura's dad said seriously. Sakura stopped. (AG: I safely assume he will be talking serious the entire time, okay.)  
  
"Sakura...this is so hard for me to say..." Sakura's dad said.  
  
"It's okay dad. I just hear it tomar--"  
  
"Sakura, I must tell you this. Sakura...you were born because of the Lust card." Sakura's dad said, immediately looking away in shame.  
  
This took the wind out of both Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
'What...what does this mean father?' Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura, 9 months before you were born, we caught the last card at a price. The lust card managed to use it's spell on your mother and I, and we both...then, because of the spell, when she gave birth to you, she died instantly because of it. I tried to keep the book away, buried the key with your mother. That is why Touya can see your mother's ghost, it's from the residue of that magic spell. Yet, the book had still found you. So I want both of you to be careful when trying to capture this last card, for if it get's it's spell on you, if you......it'll kill you." Sakura's dad said, pausing at certain parts.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were just frozen there. They couldn't believe what Sakura's dad had just said. Could Sakura...have been a mistake?  
  
--------------------------  
  
Okay, everyone say "oOoOoOo", in 1, 2, 3.  
  
[Everyone] "oOoOoOo"  
  
Like I said in my last part, I just love cliffhangers. I just have to come up with a solution of which why the Clow Book is in Sakura's father's library. I hope you had fun reading CardCaptors: Alternate Universe, and CardCaptors: Temptation up to this point. I only hope you guys feel the same. Well, now a break from this story to fully develop S+S=ME into a short full story. If I can get a hold of some of the japanese eps. Besides that, I'll also work on the next series, which sadly, will be the final, definate series. If you can think of a better group name for my next story though (The S+S=ME, which might get a rename at some point), just say it in your review. Oh wait, I just remembered, I was supposed to show flashbacks from what happened between Li's arrival back and just before CC: Alternate Universe. Oh well, that'll be later on, more for your yearning pleasure.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
[Li] Missing something AG...  
  
Oh yeah...but it'll kill the cliffhanger a bit.  
  
[Sakura] Do you want me to call Kid and tell her to kick your arse so hard you'll kiss the moons?  
  
Okay okay, I get your drift...geez.  
------------------------------  
  
Earlier that night...  
  
Eriol and Madison were chatting away, seemingly interested in each other. While Sakura and Syaoran were hiding behind the bushes.  
  
"You think they are going to hook up?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, depends if they like each other." Li replied.  
  
Suddenly, the two got up and passed by the bushes Sakura and Li were hiding in and out the door. Sakura and Li got up from their crouch position.  
  
"So we got to go to another party now?" Sakura asked. Before Li can asnwer, Eriol and Madison come barging in and start spraying Sakura and Li with silly string.  
  
"Got'cha!" They both exclaimed. Suddenly it seemed everyone rushed in the room and sprayed Sakura and Syaoran with silly string while also firing at each other.   
  



End file.
